


Not Enough

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: No, it wasn't enough.





	Not Enough

Tony stood in the doorway of Gibbs' bedroom, watching Gibbs, who was lying in his bed and sleeping. Normally Tony went home before Gibbs fell asleep, but today he had showered after the sex and when he'd finished, Gibbs had already slept.

Since about one year they had an affair, and Tony still enjoyed the sex with Gibbs every time. But sometimes, sleeping with Gibbs wasn't enough for him. No, it wasn't enough. Sometimes he wanted more. Much more. 

“To be honest, I have a big crush on you, boss,” Tony whispered. Luckily Gibbs couldn't hear him! “I enjoy the sex we have, yeah, I really do. But sometimes I wish we would have more. More than sex. I wish we would have a real relationship. I don't know if it could go well, but I'd like to try it.” He sighed softly. “OK, I have to go home now.”

“You don't have to go, Tony. You can stay if you want,” Gibbs said with a sleepy voice and with a smile on his face, his eyes were still closed.


End file.
